The Kiddnapping of Ethan Morgan
by keotey1228
Summary: When Ethan goes missing, who will find him, and who says, they will be in time to save him.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast. With the visions, the vampires, and the supernaturalality, my life could be as far away from normal as it can get.

Right now, I'm lying in the park. You think that's nice, did I mention that I'm dying, and it's raining on top of everything else. Well, it's true. I've been gone for over two weeks, I haven't seen my friends and family since then, and I've been held prisoner by the one person I hate most, Jesse.

I was cold. The winter weather blew through what was left of my clothes. I could feel blood dripping down my body.

I knew I was in pain, but I couldn't feel it, I was too num, frozen, you might say. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name. No, two someones, who were they?

Then I could hear what they were saying. They were calling my name, Benny, and Sarah. They found me, but they were a little too late. I was dying and even if they did realize that I was within hearing distance, they couldn't save me.

"Ethan!" Sarah cried as her and Benny ran up to me. I could feel someone cleaning the cuts on my arm. Then I heard Sarah's voice,

"Ethan, it's okay, were here. We're here to help you. You're going to be fine." I couldn't see her, but from the tone of her voice, I knew that I was in pretty bad shape.

Then I could hear Benny, "Ethan, if you can hear me, do something. Move, open your eyes, make a sound!" I sorely groaned.

"Ethan, were gonna take you home, okay? So we have to pick you up, and were going to try not to hurt you." Sarah cried.

I felt them pick me up, this time, I did feel pain. Utter pain, I cried out softly.

"I know, Ethan, it's going to hurt. But we're going to make you feel better, alright?" I could barely hear Benny say.

I opened my eyes slightly. I looked at Benny, he was crying and looked at me. He sighed and looked up.

I turned my head to look at Sarah. She was crying to, but she didn't look at him. I turned my head back and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 Weeks Earlier_

Ethan POV

"No Ethan, Thor is better than Spock," Benny said.

"Wrong Benny, Spock is awesome when Thor is an airhead," I argued.

"I am sooooooo…" Benny said as I cut him off.

"Hey Sarah," I said as she walked up.

"Hey guys," Sarah answered.

"What's up," Benny answered.

"Nothing much, what are you doing after school,"

"Nothing much, why," I questioned.

"Well, I have this problem, that I need help with," Sarah said. She eyed us eagerly.

"What sort of problem?" Benny asked. Sarah was about to answer but the bell rang.

"Meet me after school." Sarah said, as she zipped off.

"I wonder what that meant." I said as we walked to last period.

Sarah POV

I can't wait till after school. I'm finally going to tell Ethan how I felt. This, if you know me, is a really hard thing to do.

I couldn't concentrate all day. This was the only thing that I thought about all day. I was so scared, when the bell rang.

"Well, here we go," I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Benny POV

Ethan and I walked home from school. We were talking about our usual geeky stuff.

"So what do you think Sarah meant by problem?" Ethan asked.

"Why don't ask her yourself?" I said, as Sarah walked up from behind us.

"Hey guys." She said, as Ethan jumped.

"Sarah!" He said.

"Ethan!" She said.

"Benny!" I said. They stared at me.

"What, I wanted to play too."

"Never mind, so Sarah?" Ethan eyed her.

"Um, Benny?" She asked me.

"What?" she didn't answer.

"Oh, I get it." I said. "Good luck E." I whispered in his ear, and walked home.

Sarah POV

"So, now can you tell what's up?" Ethan asked, as we walked into his house.

"Well, I was thinking, no bad start." I tried to think of the best way to come at this.

"My friend needs help getting a guy to notice her. She asked for my advice so now I need advice from you." I looked at the ground.

"You consider me a guy?" he asked. I looked at him and saw a hint of a smile.

"No, I mean like male."

"Well, at least you didn't say female. Come on, let's sit down."

"So how can I help?" Ethan asked as we sat down on the couch. Wow, he bought it. I thought he was supposed to be super nerd.

"Well my friend needs to know how to approach guys." I giggled at how gullible he was. Oh, he's so adorkable.

"And who is this friend?" he asked.

"Are you going to help me or what?"

"Okay, okay, well she should…" he was interrupted because Benny ran in screaming,

"Ethan, Ethan! I just scored us a double date with Ella and Amy! Can you believe it?" Ethan jumped up.

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Do I do the happy dance when I'm not?" The he started dancing. Ethan danced too. My heart sank. After Benny left, Ethan asked,

"So who is this friend?"

"No one, I gotta go." I said quickly and ran out of the house crying.


	4. Chapter 4

_Monday at School_

No POV

"Hey, Sarah, have you seen Ethan, he totally blew our double date." Benny asked.

"I don't know Benny, why don't you find him." I snapped, slamming my locker and walked off.

"What's wrong with you?" Benny said catching up.

"Nothing, does something seem wrong?" I said, accidently ripping my backpack open. I kneeled down to pick up the papers. Benny leaned down and helped.

"Why do you seem mad?" He asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that someone else might like Ethan and it make them feel sad that he was going on a date with someone else?" Sarah screamed.

"So you do like him?" Benny said, with a smirk.

"No, my friend does." Sarah said.

"Yeah, right, why didn't you tell him that you liked him?" Benny questioned.

"Well, Friday night I was until you came in saying you got a double date with Ella and Amy, so I didn't." Sarah said as she walked off.

Benny POV

_After School_

"Hey Rory, have you seen Ethan?" I asked him.

"No, he texted me saying that he was staying home because he was sick." Rory said.

"Thanks Rory." I said as I ran to Ethan's house.

"No, I'm sorry Benny, Ethan's not here; he left a note saying he was going to find Sarah." Said Mr. Morgan.

I ran to Sarah's house and knocked on the door. Sarah opened it.

"Sarah… is Ethan… here." I said out of breath.

"No, he texted me saying to meet him at your house." She said.

"Well, why didn't you go?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to see him." She screamed.

"Well Rory said he stayed home sick, his parents said he went to you, and you're saying he's at my house?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." She smirked.

"You're coming." I said, grabbing Sarah's arm and pulling her out of her house. We walked to my house and walked inside.

"Grandma, is Ethan here?" I said to her. She looked up from the dishes and said,

"No, he said he was looking for you?" She looked back down at the dishes.

"Let's call him." Sarah said. She took out her phone and called his number.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other side.

"Jesse!" Sarah screamed.

"Hello Sarah."


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse POV

_Somewhere in a Cave Where No One Would Find Him_

"Hello Sarah." I said into the phone.

"Where's Ethan?" she screamed.

"He's a little tied up at the moment." I looked at the sleeping figure of Ethan, who was literally tied up.

"If you hurt him, I swear…" Sarah screamed.

"Oh trust me; I won't hurt him… yet." I said as I hung up the phone.

"I hope it's nice having friends to care about you." I said to Ethan, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"But soon enough, they won't."

Benny POV

"Jesse?" I screamed.

"Oh my god! We have to find him!" Sarah screamed.

"Kids, settle down." Said Grandma.

"Ethan is kidnapped and you want us to settle down?" I screamed.

"It won't help him if you're not calm." She said. We took a deep breath.

"Ethan is a powerful seer. He can take care of himself for a little while. At least until we find him, so we have to find him. Any ideas?" she said.

"Well, knowing Jesse, it wouldn't be far away. And he was breaking up so he has to have little cell phone signal." Sarah said.

"Okay, you need to split up and look for him." Grandma said.

"Okay, Sarah you get Erica and look around. I'll get Rory." I said and Sarah nodded she took out her phone and called Erica. I called Rory.

**Authors Note: I know short chapter. But I will make it up to you by making another Ethan POV. Hope you like it and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan POV 

I came to as if crawling out of a dark pit. My vision was blurred. But I could see it was dark with only the sunlight from somewhere far away.

"Where…" I started, but then I saw another person.

"Welcome Back." The person said.

"Who are you?" I asked. Then my vision was straight.

"Jesse!" I screamed. Then I realized I was tied up around my ankles, knees, wrists and arms.

"What are doing…?" I started.

"You belong to me now." Jesse said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right, and someones ears are bigger than Dumbo's." I screamed at him.

"Look, I won't hurt you if you just listen." Jesse said, and for some reason, I believed him.

"Okay, what do you want?"

Sarah POV 

"So why am I here again?" Erica asked for about the hundredth time.

"Jesse took Ethan and we need to find him." I said annoyed.

"So why am I here?" she questioned.

"UGGGGGG! Will you just shut up and help me find him!" I screamed at her.

"Fine, fine, any hints of where he is?"

"Well he's somewhere where there's not much signal, and he's close, I know it." I said.

"Well, the telephone signals are worst in the woods, off the edge of town, and underground." Erica said. I looked at her.

"How did you know that?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna spend forever here and I want to know this town top to bottom." She said.

"Whatever, let's check the woods."

Benny POV

"Ethan is going to be so grateful when we find him." Rory said. I rolled my eyes.

I hadn't told him that Ethan was kidnapped. He thinks that Ethan got lost and he called saying that he needed help. Half true, he does need help.

"Rory…" I said annoyed.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Shut up." I said, and continued walking out of town. Sarah called and said that we should check here.

"So how did Ethan get lost?" Rory asked.

"I don't know Rory." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know you're lying." He told me. I turned around.

"How do you know?" He stared me down.

"Okay, Ethan was taken." I said, and continued on.

"Taken? By who?" He asked. I signed and turned around.

"Jesse." After that Rory was quiet. Only making noises to breathe, even though he didn't need to. I could only imagine his face.

"So do you have any idea of where Ethan is?" Rory said, breaking the silence.

"Well, close, but in a small phone range." I said.

"We just past the limit." Rory said. I stared at him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Same as Erica." I didn't even want to ask what that meant.

"Benny watch the…" Rory said as I fell into a hole.

"Benny?" Rory asked

"I'm okay, hey maybe this is where he is. Rory come down…"

"Cannonball!" Rory screamed as he jumped into the hole, on me.

"Owww, Rory!" I said, out of breath.

"Oh Sorry." He said, getting off of me.

"Well, we didn't bring flashlights." I said.

"I can see." Rory said.

"Then you be my guide."


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse POV

I had just told Ethan my plan. He didn't want to do it. He hated the idea. Now he's ignoring me.

Then I heard people coming toward them. Then I heard the voices of Ethan's friends. Ethan didn't hear them, or he would've called out to them. Thank you, super vampire hearing.

I gagged Ethan's mouth and he looked at me. I picked him up and ran the other way out of the cave. I took Ethan to a tree about 20 feet away. Ethan didn't know what was going on so he didn't try to fight the cloth in his mouth.

A few minutes later, his friends walked out the cave, the tall brown haired one, and the smaller blond vampire. What were their names? Aw, never mind. The tall one said,

"Man, I really thought we would find him." The blond answered,

"It's okay Benny, were going to find him." I looked at Ethan and I knew he heard them he struggled against the gag and I covered his mouth.

I'm pretty sure he understood what I meant when he saw my look. He stood still and didn't try anything. The two boys walked off.

Ethan POV

I was so close. So close to getting recued.

Rory and Benny were right there. But I knew that if I tried to get them to notice I was near, Jesse would hurt me, or worse, hurt them.

He took me to the woods. He climbed up the tallest tree as far as I could see. He pulled me up too.

He set me on a branch and tied me to the tree.

"I will take the gag out of your mouth if you promise not to try anything. Okay?" he asked me. I nodded and he took the gag out of my mouth. "

Did I mention I'm afraid of heights?" I asked him. What, it's true. He looked at me.

"Guess not." And I looked up.

Jesse POV

I saw Sarah and Erica down below about 10 feet away from the tree. Ethan didn't hear them. Thank god.

I gagged him again. He looked at me like he couldn't believe that he was gagged again.

On the inside, I smiled. On the outside, I put a finger to my lips.

He nodded; understanding what would happen if he didn't listen to what I said.

"Do you see them?" Sarah said.

"No." Erica said, not too disappointed, I could tell. Sarah sighed.

"Sarah, if it means that much to you, I will look all night with you." Erica told her.

"Thanks Erica." Sarah said as she hugged her. They walked out of sight. Ethan sighed and began to cry, trying to hide it. I pretended not to notice.


	8. Chapter 8

Benny POV

_The Next Day at School_

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No." Sarah sighed. If this thing is hard on me, I can't imagine how hard it is on her.

"Well, maybe…" I was cut off by an announcement from our principal. Nothing struck me as important, until I heard…

"…if anyone has seen Ethan Morgan, please contact me or his parents. That's the end of this announcement." I starred at Sarah. She starred at me. We didn't think about how Ethan's parents would react when they noticed their son was missing. Then I had an idea.

Sarah POV

"Benny, that's crazy enough to might work." I can't believe I said it, but it was true.

"Okay, I'll go after school. I'll work on the school." Benny said, and walked of, pulling out his magic book.

I sighed. I really missed Ethan. He's been gone for almost two days. I hope he's okay.

"Sarah?" Erica asked. Apparently she asked something.

"Oh sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said, I think I have an idea of where Ethan might be." I couldn't believe I heard this. \

"Where!" I screamed, a little too loud.

"Well, I scanned the conversation between you and Jesse. There was a distant sound that you probably couldn't hear." Erica said walking to class. I slammed my locker and followed her.

"What sound?" I asked, suddenly extremely interested.

"A train." Erica said, and walked into class. I stopped.

"A train." I said to myself, and walked in after her.

Jesse POV

Where could we hide next?

We can't just stay in the tree. I don't want Ethan to fall and die, not quite yet.

I looked at him. He was sleeping.

The best way to hide is to hide in plain sight. What would be the first place that his friends would check? His house, his school, or maybe we could go back to yesterdays spot.

I guess we could try his house. I decided to leave him here.

I put the gag in his mouth, surprisingly, not waking him up.

I jumped down and began to walk to his house.

**Short Chapter, I'm sorry, I wanted to make the next POV in the next chapter. I will make the next one longer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I will post a chapter every Saturday from this month. For those of you who don't review or check reviews, I have a message for you. ****From now until the end of this month, I will look for certain reviews. They have to have your age, (I want to know how old my readers are) and the state or country, just wanting to know, not to spam or anything. The amount of reviews I get back, will be how many more chapters I will make, so run, tell your friends, the clock is ticking! You can only review once, but you can encourage others to review.**

Mrs. Morgan POV

Where are you Ethan? I really miss you. Come home, please come home. Please come home safe.

"Mommy?" said a voice from outside my bedroom.

"Yes Jane?" I called she walked inside and gave me a hug.

"When's Ethan going to be home?" she asked. I sighed.

"Soon, sweetie. Soon."

Sarah POV

Erica and I were walking down the railroad tracks. We didn't expect to find Ethan here, but we were hoping to find an idea of where they went. Footprints, sign of a struggle, anything to help us find him.

"See anything?" I asked.

"No, hey, wait, is that a hole?" She asked pointing. I looked and it was a hole. I got a spark of faith. I ran over to the hole.

"Wait, Sarah!" Erica whispered grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Keep it down. If Ethan is down there, Jesse will be there too. And maybe this is what he wants us do. Both go in the same way so he can escape another way." She said. I hate to say it, but it made sense.

"Okay, you go in here; I'll find another way in." I said. Erica nodded and jumped into the hole. I started looking around for another possible entrance. I was walking for what seemed like ever, and then I saw another hole.

I jumped in. The cave was long. But I did see a hint of light very far back, probably from the hole Erica went in.

I should hurry up. If she has Jesse cornered but needs help, he might get away.

I walked a little faster. I was excited, I'm gonna find Ethan. I'm going to get reunited with my nerd.

And I didn't even care that I called him my nerd. He truly was and I didn't really care who said otherwise, because he was MY, nerd.

It was almost like a song. Ethan is my nerd, Ethan is my nerd, hi-ho- the geek-e-oh, Ethan is my Nerd. I would have felt like a complete idiot for saying that, but at that point, I didn't care.

Then I heard footsteps. I smiled and started running. I ran into someone, and we started fighting.

'When did Jesse get such long hair?'

"Erica?" I said.

"Sarah?" she said.

"Awwww, I thought you were Jesse!" we both screamed.

"Why do you want to find Jesse?" I asked, shocked. Maybe she does want to find Ethan after all.

"A: I hate him, and I want to get my anger out for Jason dumping me. Although, fighting you made up for it. And 2: Whoever makes my best friend sad, will be hearing from me!"

"Awwww, thanks Erica," I said hugging her.

"Come on, let's get out of this cave. It reminds me too much of Jesse and how I HATE him, and don't you forget that." I laughed. We starting going back toward where I came in because it was closer.

"So where do you want to…"

"Erica, look!" I screamed, pointing down at the ground. There were footsteps. Two pairs. So that meant that Ethan walked. Maybe Jesse isn't torturing him after all.

"Let's follow them!" I screamed, and ran ahead. We followed the footsteps back into town. Where the path cut off to the sidewalk there was a candy wrapper. A Twix, candy wrapper.

"RORRYYYYYYY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Benny POV

On my way to Ethan's house. Ready for step two of my master plan. Step one, wipe the minds of everyone at school, and take all of Ethan's records until we find him. Step two; wipe Ethan's family's minds.

"Hello, Benny, have you heard?" Mrs. Morgan asked. I could see her eyes were red and puffy, so she must have been crying. Her tone of voice was sad and worried.

"Yes, and I just wanted to know if you heard anything." I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"No, I'm really worried. Could it have been anything we would have done?" She asked.

"Oh no, Ethan loves you both. Plus, he would have told me. Can I go up to his room? You know, see if there's any clues of where he might be?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, do your best." Mrs. Morgan stepped aside and I walked in.

I went up to Ethan's room. His door was closed, so I decided not to go in. I opened my spell book and went to my bookmarked page. I turned around and said,

Noslaukiet jūsu atmiņā Ethan." I said, which meant, Wipe Your Memory of Ethan. I looked at Ethan's door.

'Might as well get rid of this for now.' I thought.

I was about to say the spell when I heard a noise from inside his room. I dropped my book and burst through the door.

Who I saw inside, was a total shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have 6 reviews now. Keep reviewing for more chapters.**

FlashBack

_I was about to say the spell when I heard a noise from inside his room. I dropped my book and burst through the door. _

_Who I saw inside, was a total shock._

"Jesse!" I screamed immediately running up to him. I probably caught him off guard because I was able to tie him to a chair. I breathed heavily, surprised he hadn't broken free.

'He's probably just going to mess with me.' I thought.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked, loud enough to make a point, but not loud enough to get any unwanted attention from Ethan's parents. Jesse laughed and leaned his head back.

"You're wasting your time trying to find him." he teased.

"Where's Ethan. Wait, you didn't…" I asked shocked by what I thought the answer was.

"Oh, no. He's alive. But not for long. He's just, reaching high, you might say." I knew he was trying to get in my head. It was working.

"I got to go make sure your nerd friend doesn't die yet, see you soon." Jesse said and within a flash he was gone, only leaving behind Ethan's phone. A new text message from Jesse's phone said, 'You're not going to find me!'

I screamed inside my head and threw the phone on the ground. Then I got a text message from Sarah.

'No luck. Where are you? Did you do the spell?' I replied,

'Ethan's house, yes, and you will not believe who I just ran into.'

Jesse POV

I had a good laugh. I couldn't stop laughing until I got to the tree. Ethan was on the ground. I thought he would have gotten up and walked off if he had gotten out of the tree. But then I realized, he wasn't moving.

'Awwww, if he's dead, I'll be so mad! Then I can't do my plan!' I thought. I went up to him and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, small, but it was there.

Okay, still a shot at my plan.

I can't do this very well if he's all broken and stuff. I decided to mend him; he probably had a couple of broken bones, bruises more than likely. I could fix that stuff.

I had to think of a new spot to hide. Well, I guess I'm going to have to back to the cave. Benny and Rory already went, and they probably won't go back. Knowing Sarah, she won't look there.

I took Ethan back to the cave and sat him down at the edge of the far hole. Four pairs of footprints were there.

'Wow, Benny and Rory, Sarah and…' Can't be Erica, she hates Ethan. But she cares for Sarah.

"Yup, it's her." I said out loud. Ethan groaned. I looked down at him and took him inside the cave.

Sarah POV

"Jesse was here! Why didn't you tell me! Why did you let him go? I could have helped interrogate him to find Ethan!" I screamed at Benny. Mainly because I was mad but partly because I was shocked.

"I, I'm sorry Benny. I didn't mean to yell at you. So what did Jesse say exactly?" I asked. Benny told me the whole conversation.

"Reaching high?" I asked.

"I don't know what that means, if it did mean anything at all." Benny said. He was thinking so hard I could almost see the gears turning.

"What if it means he was high up?" I said, pulling Benny out of his thoughts.

'Well, where's a high…" I cut him off.

"The woods!" I screamed running outside the door.

"Wait!" Benny screamed grabbing my arm.

"Let go Benny, we need to get Ethan!" I screamed at him. Outraged by how selfish he was.

"Sarah, running towards the woods without a plan is like going there blind with a chicken as a weapon. We need a plan." I sighed and he released the grip on my arm.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

Ethan POV

The first thing I realized was the pain moving through my body.

The second thing was that I was back in the cave.

The third thing was that I was alone.

The fourth thing was that I was gagged and tied up.

Great.

'Where's Jesse?' I wondered. Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I tried to scream but the gag held it in.

"Calm down, I trying to help you." I heard a voice say. I flicked my head around to find an elderly man sticking a needle in my arm.

"Let me help you get untied okay?" He asked. I nodded. He took the gag out of my mouth and untied me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I tried to tell him, but my throat was so dry, I couldn't. I pointed down at my throat.

"Can't talk? Can you show me where the pain is?" He asked, while putting a band aid around my arm where he put the needle in. I pointed down at my left leg, my head, and my right side.

"Broken, bruised, or cut?" He asked me. I signaled all of the choices.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked me. I tried to explain that I fell out of the tree.

"Can you tell me where you live?" He asked. I wondered if I should tell him. Or maybe it was a trap. I had to get home so I had to trust this man. I pointed out of the cave towards where my house is.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to a hospital to get medical help. They will help you." I shook my head no furiously. The old man picked me up and took me to his car parked not far from the cave.

He was pretty strong for an old man. He set me in the backseat of his car and wrapped me in blankets. He got in the front of the car and stated driving.

"Would you like some soup? It's fresh." I nodded, just realizing how hungry I was. The old man gave me a cup that had soup in it. I smelled so good. Tasted even better. I started to get tired. My last thought was,

'He drugged me.'

Jesse POV

It was a nice plan.

Step 1: Hire some old man to persuade Ethan to get in his car to take him to a new spot. I couldn't take him anywhere without drawing attention.

Step 2: The old man gives Ethan soup with sleeping medicine in it. He's going to be out for the next 24 hours.

Step 3: Hide him in new spot.

It was an excellent plan.

Sarah POV

6 pairs of footprints. 4 were ours. Who were the other two? Jesse and Ethan!

"They were here." I said.

"How come you don't seem happy? We found a lead!" Benny screamed at me.

"They WERE here!" I screamed back.

"Well then let's follow the footprints!" He yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I calmed down.

"Sorry." I said, following the footprints.

"Great, the footprints stopped. Jesse must have flown him!" I screamed at Benny.

"They got in a car! Are you that blind?" He half screamed half asked. I looked down and for the first time noticed the tire tracks. Man, I am off today!

"I'm sorry." I said, and I meant it.

"It's okay. Let's follow them, okay?" He asked.

"Okay, ready when you are." I said and we started following the tire tracks. After about 15 minutes, we reached the town, and the road.

"Great where'd they go? Now we can't follow the tire tracks because we can't see them because they aren't there!" I screamed and started pacing.

"Sarah. Sarah? Sarah!" Benny said, asked, and screamed at me. I looked at him and stopped pacing.

"The tire tracks are facing to the right. So they went right." Benny said, as if explaining to a baby.

"The only thing that's out there is the hospital. Why would they go there?" I asked, hopelessly confused.

"Maybe he got hurt and they went to the hospital. Or maybe they are hiding in it." Benny said.

"Okay, let's go!" 


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Okay if I Update Early Right? I thought so! **

Ethan POV

All I could think about was, man, crazy old man. He drugged me and took me to some kind of building.

I felt a few people take me out of the car and put on something cold and hard. Then they wrapped me in blankets.

The cold surface moved straight at first, then went up a slope.

Doors opened and I could feel air conditioning. I felt nice after staying, in a hot tree, and a hot cave.

Then the cart stopped moving. I could kind of hear people talking. But it sound as though I were listening to them underwater.

"What… to… Is… okay?" I heard a lady asked. I tried to move to get her to notice I was awake, but I couldn't.

"I… cave… Brought… here… once." A voice said, Jesse. He was here. Where am I?

"I'll… here." The lady said, and the cart started moving.

It went straight for awhile. About 10 minutes or as much as I could tell from being half awake.

The cart turned a sharp right and went into a room with very bright lights. I could tell through my eyelids. Hey, I still have those?

"Know… him?" A man asked.

"Not… A… him… found… cave… tied up… talk… but much pain." The lady said.

"Wheel… here… help… table." The man said. Wow, it's hard to understand half of the sentence.

The cart moved about 5 feet, or so. I felt two sets of hands pick me up and put me on yet another hard surface. I can't get a soft coushiny surface for once can I?

I felt two hands touch my arm and then I felt a sharp pain, as though poison was sent through my body. Then, I lost feeling in my whole body. I heard one last voice before I blacked out.

"Needle?" Jesse had said.

No POV

"May I help you?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, have you seen a boy, 14, brown hair, brown eyes. Oh wait, I have a picture." Benny said, pulling out his wallet. He showed the picture of him and Ethan from a week ago, before all this happened.

"He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." The nurse said.

"Well here." Benny said shoving the picture at her hand.

"Put your finger on the picture and please tell me where he is." Benny yelled, louder than necessary.

"Please, be quiet. Missing?" the nurse asked.

"Sort of." Sarah said.

"Well, I think he checked in earlier. Let me see." Then she called to a doctor walking past.

"Dr. Smith, do you know where this boy is?" the nurse asked. The doctor walked over and looked at the picture.

"Yeah, he's in, um, room 923B." The doctor said. "You know him?" Sarah and Benny didn't answer they ran though the hallways. If the doctor was chasing them, they wouldn't have caught up.

"600's, 700's, 800's… wait, it ends here. Where's the 900's?" Sarah asked. A nurse walked out of a room a couple rooms away.

"Uh, excuse me? Do you know where the 900 wing is? Were trying to find it, but we can't." Benny asked the nurse. The nurse looked up. She motioned her hands.

"What does that mean?" Benny asked. She pointed to her throat and motioned that she couldn't talk.

"Well can you please tell us where the 900 wing is?" Sarah asked, impatiently. The nurse pointed at the door she walked out of. Sarah and Benny ran through the door, not stopping to say thank you.

"915, 917, 919, 9…" Sarah called to Benny, who was a couple feet behind her. Just then she ran into a stretcher.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sarah said getting up. The man pushing the stretcher nodded his head. He was wearing a doctor mask, hat, and gown. So he must have been a surgeon. The patient in the stretcher wasn't moving so he/she must have been unconscious. The man walked on, pushing the stretcher, obviously in a hurry.

"Here it is." Benny said helping Sarah up.

"Well…" Sarah asked, walking in the room.

The bed was empty.

"We missed him!" Sarah screamed, so loud that unconscious patients in the 100 wing would have heard. A doctor ran in a moment later.

"What happened? Are you okay? What's wrong? Is somebody hurt?" The doctor asked walking up to Sarah and started checking her arms.

"I'm fine!" Sarah said.

"Where's Ethan?" Sarah said, calming herself.

"Who?" the doctor asked.

"The patient in this bed. The nurse in the main lobby said he was here." Benny said to the doctor.

"I'm sorry. This room in inhabited by an unknown male. Please come with me to the lobby. We will help you find who you are looking for." The doctor said, walking out the door, motioning them to follow.

"Come on Sarah, he's not here." Benny told her.

"Yes he is. Look at the clipboard." Sarah told him. Benny looked at the clipboard hanging on the bed. It said,

Patient: Unknown

Birth date: Unknown

Gender: Male

Family: Unknown

Phone Number: Unknown

Emergency Contact: Unknown

What Is Wrong With Them: Lft Lg- Brkn, Cncsn, Rbs-3-Brkn

Comments: Found in cave in woods, brought by young male, male had dark brown hair, and brown hair.

"So maybe it's him, maybe it's not. So?" Benny asked.

"He was brought by a young male, ageless male, dark brown hair and eyes, remind you of anyone?" Sarah asked Benny. He thought about it for awhile. Then, suddenly screamed,

"Jesse!"

"And does a certain vampire look like a certain person in a certain outfit? A certain person we ran into earlier?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That doctor, ugh he was right there, we could have taken him, two to one!" Benny screamed feeling stupid.

"And you want to the patient was in that stretcher?" Sarah said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ethan! Uggg, were sooooooo stupid! I can't believe we didn't recognize them!" Benny screamed.

"Benny, shush!" Sarah whispered covering his mouth.

"Let's ask the nurse in the front, Jesse had to of given a place where he lives. Or something to help us find out where he lives." Sarah let go of his mouth, and walked out of the room, Benny following.

Benny POV

"Did the person that brought the patient were looking for say his name or where he lives, to contact him?" I asked the nurse.

"Let's see, he said his name was Jesse, and he said he owns a house on a Lake Washington Street, the first house on the left. Do you know him?" She asked. I nodded.

"Come on Benny." Sarah said grabbing my arm and walking out of the hospital.

"Let's go to Jesse's house." She said running down the road, towards Lake Washington Street. Wouldn't you think she would have thought of this as a trap? She didn't, and at the time, I didn't either. I just ran after her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm excited, very excited. I'm now going to choose my pen pal. I am doing a raffle. Everyone that said they wanted to be a pen pal has one entry. I just picked up the winning ticket. And the winner is…**

No POV

"Ugh, where am I?" Ethan said, waking up. A voice snickered.

"You are in the park. Now shut up seer!" Jesse screamed.

"Master. He's delirious from the potion." Said a voice.

"You made him delirious? Well, I guess that's okay so now he won't run away." Jesse said.

"What? Why am I at the park? I wanna go on the slide!" Ethan cried like a baby.

"Maybe a little too delirious. I can watch him?" Said the voice.

"Yes you will! Now, go take him to the slide." Jesse yelled.

'Amateur!' Jesse thought, as the voice and Ethan walked off to the slide, on the other side of the big tree.

"Jesse!" A voice screamed. Someone hit Jesse on the back of the head, knocking him down.

"Where's Ethan?" The voice said. Jesse chuckled, making no move to get up.

"Oh Sarah, you found me. And now you want to ask questions?" Jesse said. Sarah got up and held Jesse's arms behind his back. Benny ran up behind Sarah.

"Man, you run fast! Jesse, where's Ethan?" Benny asked.

"I will give you Ethan…" Jesse started.

"Yeah right. And the cow jumped over the moon." Benny laughed.

"I wasn't finished! I will give you Ethan, if you bring me the Cubulay Animoose." Jesse finished.

"You're lying." Sarah said, still holding him.

"Wouldn't you think that I would've broken free of your, weak grasp if I was lying?" Jesse questioned. Sarah let Jesse go.

"We'll bring it. Now I want Ethan here when we get back or else." Benny challenged.

"Or else what?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. No one ever asks that." Benny said, embarrassed.

"And if you don't cooperate with me, I will go with plan B. I much prefer that even though it's harder, but I can still do it. And plan B, you will not get Ethan back." Jesse said, starting to walk off.

"What's plan B?" Sarah asked. Jesse turned around and walked up to Sarah.

"Guys?" He called. Three people walked out from behind a couple of bushes.

"Meet plan B. Brittany, is a fledgling. Richard is a spell caster. And you remember David, right?" They walked up to Jesse and stood behind him.

"David? What are you doing? I thought we were friends!" Benny screamed. David did not answer.

"He didn't want to do the plan. Richard found a spell. And while we're on that subject, the same spell will be cast on Ethan for plan B. Brittany needs to bite Richard. Richard has to cast a certain spell on David, David needs to bite my friend that's not here, he's a vampire, he needs to drain Ethan of all blood, and Ethan has to contact the Brittany in a vision. Sound like fun?" Jesse said the plan. Sarah and Benny were so shocked.

"Got it." Sarah finally said.

"Good, now we don't want to do that plan, do we?" Jesse asked. Sarah and Benny shook their heads, still in shock.

"So, go get the Cubulay Animoose." Jesse demanded.

Sarah and Benny left without another word. Jesse went to the slide. Ethan was at the bottom of the slide, crying. Jesse's minion was cleaning up a cut on the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Jesse asked, mad as ever.

"He fell." The minion said simply.

"Well, fix him! Sarah and Benny came and are going to get the Cubulay Animoose. I know something is going to go wrong. We need to put the spell on him." Jesse said.

"But he's still delirious?" The minion asked.

"Yes, yes I know. It will make it easier." Jesse said. He walked over to Ethan.

"Come on, let's go." He said. Ethan got up and followed, still wiping his tears.

"Where are we going?" He asked, innocently. Jesse sighed, thinking how Ethan's parents were able to say no to him if this is how he was when he was child.

"We're going to the doctor." Jesse said.

"I don't like the doctor." Ethan said, and stopped walking.

"He won't give you a shot." Jesse said, looking at Ethan.

"Promise?" He asked. Jesse sighed.

"Promise."

**And the winner is… Darkfire25! Good job, and remember for all of you who did not win, I'm sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah POV

"Okay Jesse, we brought what you want. Now, where's Ethan?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

"He's coming. Now, give the Cubulay Animoose." He said, sticking his hand out, taking a step closer. I took a step back.

"You give us Ethan first."

"No, you give me the Cubulay Animoose first.

"No, you give us Ethan. Then we will give you the Cubulay Animoose."

"No!" Jesse screamed. I got so mad; I didn't even realize what I did until after it happened. I threw the box toward the ground, and it shattered. The night cold night sky became gloomy.

"Do you see what you have done?" I just starred.

"You want your friend. He's free to go. Only if he wants too." He called for Ethan. I could see the bushes flutter, and out came…

"Ethan!" I screamed. I tried to run toward him, but Benny held me back.

"Benny, let me go, Ethan is right there!" He looked down at me with a sad face.

"Ethan isn't there. Jesse put a spell on him. Look at his eyes." I looked up and saw what he said was true. His eyes were a dark shade of red. Ethan stood still, and glared at me.

"Well, get them!" Jesse screamed, Ethan came after Benny, and Jesse went for me. We all started fighting. I could see that Jesse's other minions ran into the fight. We were outnumbered.

"Benny?" I asked, hopefully.

"On it!" He said. In between punches, he pulled out his spell book and flipped through the pages.

"Got it!" He screamed, and said some words from the book. Jesse and his minions froze in a block of ice. We both cornered Ethan.

"Ethan, listen to me." I said.

"Why should I?" He said cold heartedly.

"Because we're your friends."

"Well isn't that touching?" Jesse said, half de thawed.

"Once I get out of here, the ritual will begin."

"Benny…" I said. Benny went back to Jesse and refroze them, again and again.

"Ethan, please, you don't act like this and you don't want this. You're good. There might be a dark shade around it, but you heart is still good."

"Enough with the mumble jumble." He said darkly.

"Yes, Sarah, enough." I turned around and Jesse tied me up faster than I could say 'no'. I was thrown next to Benny.

"Ready?" Jesse asked.

"Ready." Said his minions. Brittany bit Richard, as he casted a spell on David. David bit the new vampire, the one that showed up with Ethan. And he bit Ethan as Ethan touched Brittany, and his eyes glowed.

I screamed and moved my hands around to find the tree. I pulled off the easiest piece of wood. I cut the ropes off of me and ran toward Ethan. I ripped the vampire from his neck and lightning flashed.

When I looked again, everyone was gone. Benny ran up from behind me.

"Where did they go?" I asked, screamed.

"They all flew around the park! Let's look for Ethan!" I nodded, holding back tears. We walked around the entire park. It was windy, cold, and raining.

'Ethan…'

**Okay, would you guys like another chapter? The last one on Christmas, still, but another one on November 20th? I thought of another kind of chapter, so two more? Is that okay? And I am going to have an alternate ending for the last chapter. Hope that's okay. You can say which is better. I don't know which to end it with. So I'm going to put both. : )**


	14. Chapter 14

No POV

"Sarah, can you drive any faster! You almost flattened that squirrel!" Benny yelled from the passenger's seat.

"Do you want Ethan to die?" Sarah screamed, eyes focused on the road. Benny looked back to Ethan and then shot back to the front.

"Speed up!" He yelled. Sarah floored the gas even more; the pedal almost went through the car. As they got into the parking lot, Sarah parked so straight, that it seemed as though she wasn't in a rush. Benny looked from Sarah to the perfect parking job, and back.

"How'd you do that?" He asked. Sarah didn't even look up as she pulled Ethan out of the back seat.

"Go get the door." She said, locking the car. Benny ran ahead and opened the hospital doors. He screamed inside for some help as Sarah ran up to him. A man and a woman walked out, but when they saw Ethan, they ran back in and grabbed a stretcher. Sarah sat him down on it and they wheeled him off.

"What happened?" The lady asked. Benny hesitated.

"Car accident." Sarah said. Benny looked to her.

'What car?' his eyes seemed to say.

"Where's the car?" The lady asked. Benny hesitated, again.

"The car pound, he was in the car." Sarah said, without hesitation. Her words were so convincing that Benny even started to believe that she was saying the truth.

"Hey… haven't I seen you here before?" This time Sarah hesitated.

"He's the one we were looking for earlier." Benny stuttered.

"Oh, well, can you tell me how he ended up in the car pound? Couldn't he get out of the car?" Benny hesitated for only a second before answering.

"His seatbelt was stuck."

"How do you know that?" The nurse asked.

"After he went through, we saw that his seatbelt was wouldn't come undone." Sarah said, eying Benny.

"How did you get him out?"

'Nosy nurses.' Sarah thought.

"I carry a pocketknife with me and I cut him out." Benny said.

"Why do you carry a pocketknife?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, almost believing that the story was untrue.

"I fish." Benny said quickly.

"May I see the knife?" Sarah was about to think of an excuse, but Benny answered.

"Sure." Sarah shot him a hard cold stare. Benny checked him pockets. He pretended to seem confused.

"That's funny, I always keep it… Awwww, I must have dropped it! I loved that knife! It was expensive!" Benny fake yelled.

"It's okay sir. Can you tell me how he ended up in the car pound?" She asked, trying to sound caring.

"No idea." Sarah said before Benny could make this story longer.

"I see. Does he have any enemies that we should know about?" The nurse asked.

'Man, I can make an exam on how many questions this nurse asks.' Benny thought amused.

"Not that we know of." Sarah said, hoping to end the conversation.

"Thank you. If you think of anything else to lie about, or want to tell the truth, come find me, okay?" The nurse smiled as she walked off. Probably to make someone else's head hurt.

"She can make a question out of anything." Benny muttered.

"Do you think Ethan will be okay?" Sarah asked.

"Not you too!" Benny said, trying to cheer her up.

"Not funny. I'm serious. What if… what if they can't save him?" Sarah looked up from the floor.

"Sarah, he wasn't that bad. At the most, he could be in a wheel chair for the rest of his life." Benny said. Sarah yelped a little girl yelp, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Sorry! Not helping. Um, Sarah, I'm not good at this, but… Ethan will be fine. I've known him for a very… sigh… very long time. And I know that he can survive this. Ethan is, well, Ethan." Sarah hugged him.

"Thanks Benny." Someone from in front of them coughed. They looked up and broke apart slowly.

"Yes?" Benny asked.

"Are you the two who brought in the kid?"

"Ethan."

"Ethan?"

"Yes. Why?" Sarah asked.

"Well, he's going to be fine. But…"

"But what?"

"There is only one thing that can save him. But I can't guarantee he will have any memory."

"What do you mean?"

"The medicine will heal the human body. If it goes both up and down from where it enters, it goes to the brain and will erase all memory. Every once in a green moon, the medicine will not go up, but it will stay down. We cannot prevent the medicine from going up. But either way, it will make Ethan survive." The doctor stopped talking and looked to the two shocked kids in front of him.

Benny looked to Sarah, who was shaking now. Benny hugged her and she cried against his shoulder. Benny looked up to the doctor, who looked as if he were standing in the middle of an awkward conversation, which he was.

Benny nodded to the doctor, motioning for him to leave, and went back to comforting Sarah.

An hour or two later, as Sarah and Benny were asleep on each other in the waiting room's chairs, the doctor walked to them. He shook them both awake. They looked alarmed so the doctor put on a face that more or less fit the situation.

"He's going to be fine."

"And…" Benny asked, knowing that there was more. Not knowing it was good news.

"You can see him now."

Ethan POV

I had just woke up less than a second ago. Looking back on this, the first thing my brain would have processed was the antiseptic odor. Or maybe the fact that my insides felt as though they had been frozen then micro waved. Or maybe the fact that I couldn't open my eyes, much less move. Or maybe the fact that I heard the soft sound of a heartbeat, wondering if it were mine. But what I thought about, was the fact that I had no memory. I couldn't remember my family, friends, much less my name.

"Benny, how can I calm down if he's lying there so helpless?" Someone screamed. Although it seemed as though I were listening to them from underwater. Are they talking about me?

"Sarah, I know how you feel, but did you notice that his heartbeat speedup? Maybe he can hear you and he's scared of you yelling!" Sarah, Benny, do I know them?

"No, he's waking up!" The girl, Sarah, said lowering her voice, taking under consideration of what the boy, Benny, had said.

"Ethan?" Sarah asked. I felt her hands on mine.

"Can you hear me?" I tried to open my eyes, but I let a groan slip instead.

"Ethan, its Sarah and Benny, I love you, please wake up." I faintly felt myself opening my eyes. Then I saw her, and instantly knew that I had known her. But not from where.

"Ethan, you okay?" Benny asked, kneeling on the opposite side of the bed as Sarah.

"Do I know you?" I asked, as loud as it could make it. I don't think anything came out though.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Do I know you?" I repeated, this time sure of it coming out, but instantly regretting it. Sarah started crying and put her head on my bed. Benny looked sullen. Sarah shot her head up.

"Remember this!" She said, and kissed me. I felt myself go numb. Well, number than before. All my memories came flooding back to me, fast. Like, Niagara Falls fast. I saw Sarah, Benny. Rory, Erica, my mom, dad, sister, and many others. I flinched out of my vision, and starred at Benny and Sarah. Sarah was back in her sitting position, both of them looking at me.

"Benny," I said hoarsely looking at him.

"Sarah," I said to her.

"You remember!" They both screamed, and hugged me. I groaned, and they backed off.

"Sorry." Sarah said, wiping a tear while laughing.

"I missed you!" Sarah said,

"I missed him more!" Benny challenged. They both hugged me, hard, it felt as if they were having a contest on who could kill me faster with a hug. I groaned, again, and they backed off, again.

"Hey Sarah?" I asked

"Yeah?" She said, wiping another tear, giggle following.

"What did you say earlier?" I said with a smirk.

"Ethan, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Okay, where they whole squiggly lines across the place, like under here, and above '"Hey Sarah?" I asked' and, '"Sarah, I know how you feel, but did you notice that his heartbeat speedup? Maybe he can hear you and he's scared of you yelling!" Sarah, Benny, do I know them?' were unintended. My computer is being a dork and won't let me erase them, and if you don't see them, that means they didn't carry over onto Fanfiction.**

**Anyway, that was the last chapter, I was gonna do an alternate ending, but I'm thinking about just making that a different story, one-that-very-few-of-you-know-what-I'm-talking-about. **

**THE END or in your country, FIN **

**okay, starting from here, till the end of this author's note is her sister, lauren. well, hello. um, my sister is sick, and most likely won't be able to post this chapter on christmas, so I will. This is her writing though. she finished the chapter before she got sick. So I'm going to post this probably, and where's jack for those of you who read both stories. although, there is some bad news, she didn't write the last chapter for where's jack, so she told me i could write it. okay, don't ,kill me, but I'm not a fan of fanfiction. I don't know why, don' mention it, but I'm going to read the earlier chapters and find the best way to end the story, wish me luck, and don't kill my sister for not being able to update. it's a Christmas and birthday present, and for those of you who don't know,her birthday is on december 28****th****. **


	15. Redoing This Story

**I am officially redoing this story.**

**Why? You might ask. I studied the guidelines of FF because some… occurrences have been in my life. Let's just say… I had to study the guidelines to decide what I needed to do.**

**So I'm going to redo this story. Small parts I'm going to keep, and others I'm not.**

**I'm doing this because in the guidelines, no story can be copied. Even if I copy my own. So I decided to redo this story. Same plot, and all that, but different scenes and all that.**

**I also know that people aren't supposed to make Author's Notes as a chapter, it resulting in deleting this story. To those of FF, delete this story for all I care. It's dead to me.**

**But please, let me keep my account. I will delete this story when it goes onto the next page on the My Babysitter's A Vampire page, anyway. **

**This is just to let you know that I am redoing this story, and will be deleting it probably tomorrow.**

**Hope you can read my new take on this story when it comes out. I don't know the title, but when I do, I'll be publishing it, and it will say in the summary to let you know that this is the retake on The Kidnapping of Ethan Morgan.**


End file.
